Waiting On The Wind
by ChristyCat
Summary: Memories of the Fortress


_**Waiting On The Wind**_  
**Title:** Waiting On The Wind  
**Author:** brdwaybebe  
**Prompt:** Memory  
**Category:** Superman Returns/A bit of STM II  
**Rating:** PG (Maybe some implied PG 13)  
**Word Count:** Over 21 ;) (612)

**Summary:** Memories of the Fortress  
**Spoilers:** SII, SR

**Author's Notes:** This was a challenge for the 12 Days Of Clois community during the Valentine's Day challenge.

We had a wind storm today and after listening to it howl all day, I am pretty sure it inspired this particular angle. However I didn't figure that out until I finished the story. LOL I'm dense like that. This ficlet is a bit on the different side. It's not terribly long but I liked the idea behind it. I hope you do too!

**Waiting On The Wind**

----------------------------------------------------------------

A cool breeze lazed about, weaving its way luxuriously over smooth crystalline surfaces. Its gentle ministrations caused the luminescent edifice to tremble gently, filling the air with the sweetly haunting melody of a distant wind chime.

The chill in the breeze did little to diminish the warmth that had built up in the room. It lilted and danced with the sultry columns of smoke that puffed and curled into the air as the fire crackled and popped joyously in the corner.

It brushed playfully over two entwined sets of shoulders. The larger of the two covered and protected even in sleep, keeping guard over the more fragile. This light wind mingled with their slow even breaths that had once come hurried and sharp as a symphony of love had risen and bloomed into crescendo, then slid and trailed over sensitive skin coaxing gooseflesh and decadent shivers of delight. It clung to musical strains of laughter, swirling and bouncing it jubilantly off the iridescent walls

Now, in the stillness of the chamber, the breeze resided alone. It rose and fell over the disserted planes of majestic crystal, missing the sunlight that had once streamed through the roof in great sparkling shafts of light. It paced to and fro, searching for the lovers that had once let it carry their whispered declarations of love.

But enraptured sighs had faded and been replaced by all encompassing silence. For five years, the only sound that rang out was the lonely call of the wind as it waited out its sorrowful existence.

Then one day, suddenly and without warning, strangers had crossed her threshold, thieving and sneaking and ripping away cherished secrets. Kidnapping the beauty and the very life force of Fortress.

The walls shook with the fury and power as gusts gained strength and whipped into an enraged frenzy, slamming furiously over the unwelcome visitors. The attack had done it's job and the enemy had retreated, but not before damage had been done.

The structure ascended dimly from the snow, a mere shell of the glorious sentinel it had once been. A ghostly howl echoed mournfully over the landscape, calling out in despair and loneliness, pleading for the return of its master.

That very week the lament was answered and the air warmed once again with the power and strength of the returning champion. Its heartbroken and frightened cry answered by the one who had descended so many times from the sky to bring hope to a situation drowning in hopelessness. The breezes twirled and danced joyously, rising to meet him and joining him on the glittering precipice of the entrance.

The elation of reunion was torn asunder by his horrified gasp as he approached the heart of the stronghold to find his precious treasures were missing.

The wind wept with him stroking his face in comfort, trying to dry the tears that spilled from his eyes. Shame prevented her from leaving with him as he roared in sorrow and fury, taking flight back into the sky from which he had come.

Once again silence fell, to be broken only momentarily by the feeble whimpers of the air current, breathing its shuddering breath through this ruin of a citadel.

These memories both great and small, both joyful and tragic, echoed within the heart of the fortress, carrying on them a dim spark of hope that refused to be extinguished.

One day its master would come back, his hand clasped around that of his bride, and life would return to this solemn dwelling.

Until then, here the wind remained, holding it's breath, lost in memory, looking to the future...

...when Superman would return.


End file.
